1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to fan modules, and particularly to a fan module for cooling expansion cards of an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Advances in microelectronics technology have resulted in expansion cards of electronic devices, such as computers, which process signals and data at unprecedented high speeds. During operation of many contemporary expansion cards, a large amount of heat is produced, and a cooling fan is usually mounted in the electronic device to prevent damage. However, the expansion cards can be installed in different orientations, such as vertical or horizontal, but the arrangement of the cooling fan is unchangeable and may not cool as efficiently for all arrangements.
What is needed, therefore, is an electronic device with a fan module which can overcome the above limitations.